


Have You Got it Yet?

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Mat Cauthon, Service Top Rand al'Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Mat and Rand try out something a little different.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Have You Got it Yet?

"You know I won't be able to cover up those marks you left on me."

He was seated upon Rand's lap that night. They hadn't even bothered in removing all of their clothes for convenience's sake. But Mat sat on Rand, cock lodged inside of him, staring down almost quizzically. The bite marks still tingled on the parts of his neck and chest that weren't covered up by his shirt.

Rand pulled his hand away from where Mat had been holding onto him to cover his face. "Light, I'm sorry about that, Mat-"

"What are you apologizing for? I _like_ when you leave marks on me. Because," Mat breathes, "It lets others know that I'm yours"

He slid down carefully onto Rand, reaching up a hand to brush at his chest. It felt good to see Rand beneath him - not quite in control (to be honest, neither of them really _cared_ much for control anyways), but still so familiar. He liked the feeling of Rand's hands gently gripping at his hips, the sound of his moans so low and almost musical to Mat's ears.

"Light. Light, it feels good," Rand said softly.

Mat grinned, and threw his arms around Rand's neck to pull him closer. Then he thrust sharply up and down against Rand's cock, eliciting a gasp. 

"Mat-"

"-You know, though I think I like fucking you more, I can't deny I prefer that this makes it easier to kiss you." He brushed his lips over Rand's open mouth, testing, teasing. Rand bucked upwards, leaning in to press his lips to Mat's. Pleasure building up inside of him, Mat moved one arm from Rand's neck to cup his cheek. It was delightful listening to the noises Rand made against Mat's lips, and he pulled away for a moment to guide his hands to Mat's exposed hips.

Rand looked up at him almost baleful. "You know with the way things are you might as well be fucking me."

Mat raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if you'd prefer we stop..."

"I never said I _didn't_ like it."

Mat was breathing hard. feeling Rand spasming beneath him as he moved himself on Rand's cock. He grinned shakily, clinging closer to Rand as he felt a hand rake through his hair and draw him close. 

"I like it," Rand said. "I like it very much."

He rocked back and forth against Rand, placing another slow and deliberate kiss to his lips. The feeling was euphoric, overtaking him, building up inside of him, overwhelming, intoxicating-

And then Mat sighed when Rand finally came, and when his own climax swept over him shortly after.

Breathing heavily he pulled himself gingerly off Rand and flopped next to him to place slow and deliberate kisses to his jaw.

"You look like a mess."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at you. Look at all those bite marks I left," Rand mumbled, and traced a finger over Mat's neck. "But I like it. You look good."

"Even when I'm a mess?"

Rand smiled sheepishly to pull Mat close.

"Even when you're a mess. Because you're _my_ mess."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I WAS going to write a 6000 word long Rand/Logain fic but eh. Power bottom Mat is too good to pass up :3 Will get around to that other fic once I have the inspiration for it, I hope.


End file.
